Reylo: High School
by tropicalparadiselover4187
Summary: High School au where dark and brooding Senior Ben develops a crush on adorable Sophomore Rey when they are forced together to organize files in detention (Ben's there for cutting class, Rey's there for getting into a fight with someone who was bullying her best friend, Finn). Got this idea from Tumblr user astarkofwinterfell. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Found this prompt on tumblr from astarkofwinterfell. Go check her out!

Summary: High school au where dark and brooding senior Ben develops a crush on adorable sophomore Rey when they are forced together to organize files in detention (Ben for cutting class, and Rey for fighting with someone for bullying her best friend Finn).

Chapter 1

Ben's POV

I groan as my alarm goes off, beeping loudly and continually. I grope for the snooze button, but then I remember-first day of senior year! Not exactly the best thing in the world, but whatever. I get dressed, getting back into the starched white collared shirts and uniform khakis instead of v-necks and jeans. I curse under my breath as I look for my leather jacket-not dress code at all, but I don't care. Move-in day is always hectic, especially if school starts the day after, like in my case, and you don't know where anything is. It should be-

There!

My jacket finally located, I run out of my dorm room-my roommate is an early riser-and over to the dining hall. But then the late bell rings.

A new year, and I'm already late for my first class. I could care less-might as well skip it...

Rey's POV

My first period class is British Literature, with old Mrs. Grayson. As she drones on about the Brontë sisters and Beowulf, my friend Finn passes me a note:

 _Beowulf? More like Boringwulf!_

I laugh. A little too loudly.

"Miss Rey! Is there something funny to you about tuberculosis that you need to share with us?" bellows Mrs. Grayson.

I feel my face warming and I am sure I'm as red as a tomato.

"No, Mrs. Grayson," I mutter.

"Then be quiet!"

Finn looks at me with an expression that says, _Well, she centainly has something stuck up her ass_.

A/N: I hope you have enjoyed so far! The next chapter will be up tomorrow or the day after. Merry Christmas!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ben's POV

I decide to skip class, just one. I walk up to the academic building and loiter in the bathroom the whole period. I text my friends Sam and Harrison, and they come, bringing with them their hot girlfriends, who are juniors. They make out nonstop, and I'm contemplating leaving or fifth wheeling, when the door to the bathroom opens, and in steps Mr. Soloman. I curse mentally. Teachers on bathroom patrol-it's a new thing this year. It has been established because too many people cut classes last year. The two juniors turn around, their blouses undone, both as red as tomatoes. Mr. Soloman stands cooly by the door as the duo get themselves together. They rush back to their classes. Mr. Soloman yells at us for being a "disgrace to the school" and "being predatory", then tells Sam and Harrison to meet him at the headmaster's office. As my friends sulk out of the bathroom, Mr. Soloman turns to me and stares me down.

"Benjamin St. Fleming-" I flinch-"please go to Ms. Thompson's after school."

I bite my tongue and roll my eyes as I walk out into the hall. The bell rings, signaling the end of first period. The hallways flood with all types of people-from the short, awkward freshmen to the bombshell sophomores and juniors (and the occasional freshman). None are my type, as usual. Just another year of being single and unwanted.

Rey's POV

I walk with Finn to my next class. We are talking and laughing when someone trips Finn, his books flying everywhere. Suddenly, he is being kicked and spit on while others scream insults at him.

"Fairy!"

"Fag, no one likes you. You're a sinner."

"Gay scum!"

I feel rage bubbling inside of me, and without thinking, I punch one of Finn's bullies hard in the face. His cronies jump on me, but I swing them into the lockers, and begin kicking the shit out of all of them. I don't care how they feel, I want them to pay for hurting Finn. Poe, Finn's boyfriend, picks up Finn bridal style and runs with him to the infirmary, while Finn's nose drips with blood, the crimson liquid staining his Oxford shirt. I keep kicking and punching, they deserve it-

"Rey!"

A prefect moves through the crowd and runs over to the four boys, who are whimpering and clutching their sides. She looks at me with pure disgust.

"I can explain-" I begin, but the prefect grabs me by the wrist and takes me to an abandoned classroom, shoves a detention note at me, and rushes out of the room. I roll my eyes and read it over.

Name: Rachel Smith

Date: September 3

Reason for detention: Caused a rukus in the halls, injured four students in the process.

Signature: Rachel Morgan

Ideal detention: Files in Ms. Thompson's directly after school.

Oh, great.

 _This is going to boring_ , I think.

I run off to my second class, pocketing the note.

This is a horrible day.

Could it get any worse?

A/N: A lot longer than chapter one, but hopefully you guys enjoyed it. Merry Christmas! I'll have another chapter up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ben's POV

The final bell rings, dismissing everyone from class. My fellow classmates jostle each other out of the way as they are freed from school to bask in the afternoon sunlight and to hang out with their friends. I get up and walk down the hallway to Ms. Thompson's room. There is no one else here, and the silence is enough to make me lose my mind. My shoes shuffling against the tile floor and my breathing are the only sounds audible in the hallway. After what seems like an eternity but is most likely 2 minutes, I arrive outside Ms. Thompson's room. I open the door, and step into her room. Ms. Thompson is the librarian, and she also is in charge of the school archives. She has been at the school the longest out of all the teachers here-58 years. I gape at the long rows of file cabinets stacked to the ceiling. She also has numerous bookshelves that are full of thick dictionaries and romance novels. Ms. Thompson walks over to me and shakes my hand.

"Benjamin St. Fleming?" she asks in a soft voice.

"It's Ben," I reply stiffly, trying not to wipe my hand on my pants. Her hands are so sweaty and old...

"The other student should be here by now," Ms. Thompson mutters, hobbling back to her desk and picking up the phone that connects to the PA system.  
Before she can speak, the door behind me opens and closes with a loud BANG! and a girl runs over to shake Ms. Thompson's hand.

"Please excuse my lateness, Ms. Thompson," she says, and then she looks at me.

"Rey, this is Ben. And Ben, this is Rey."

 _Okay, I take back what I said earlier about no one here being my type_ , I think.

This girl is really pretty.

She has dark hair that is brushed away from her face, though a few strands frame it. Her skin is the color of ivory, speckled with freckles across her nose. Her cheekbones are extremely high and prominent, and her eyes...

They are the most bewitching things I have laid eyes on.

They seem to shift from dark brown to a copper tone, back and forth. They seem warm, comforting, kind.

And her lips, as small and as luscious as a rosebud-

"Ben?" Ms. Thompson snaps me out of my dream-like state. I shake my head as reality comes back to me.

"It's time to get theses organized." She hands both Rey and I papers-important files, most likely-and leaves the room.

Rey's POV

I feel quite awkward with Ben, as I have never met him. He seems very dark and brooding-not exactly my type, but I have to deal with it for now.

"She didn't give you any instructions, did she?" I ask, accidentally dropping some files in my worded haste. I kneel down to pick it up, but Ben is quicker. He swoops down and hands me the papers.

"Thanks," I say, blushing a little. He smirks, and I feel myself reddening even more.

"No, she didn't tell me anything," Ben says, and puts down his files.

"I'm not going to do anything that I'm not told to do, so don't bother, Rey."

I set down my files and sit on the soft carpet, and I ask Ben, "So, why are you here?"

"I skipped class," he says, fiddling with a chain around his neck. "What about you?"

"I beat up some guys for calling my best friend a fag and beating him up. He's openly gay," I say, bracing myself for the typical look of loathing. Instead, I see a look of praise.

"That takes guts to do what you did," Ben says, looking at me with an honest expression on his face. "I could never do that."

"Thanks," I mutter.

Soon, an hour has passed. Ben and I have talked, gotten to know one another, and traded numbers. Ms. Thompson comes in, and tells us we are dismissed.

"Thank you, Rey and Ben," she says, and we run out of there before Ms. Thompson finds out the amount of work we did.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ben's POV

As I walk down from the academic building with Rey, I notice that she is quiet. I guess one could say my aura is rather dark and brooding.

"Are you alright?" I whisper to her gently. I'm guessing she's new to the whole boarding school situation. She looks up at me, her beautiful ever-changing eyes swimming with tears. I will admit, a lump forms in my throat. To witness a beautiful girl cry after what she put up with today is incredible because it shows she has a heart of gold. She clears her throat and blinks back her tears.

"Sorry about that. I'm new to the whole boarding school thing. I'm a sophomore. It's just-"

She chokes on her next words and begins to cry, a few small tears trickling down her cheeks. I awkwardly hug her-I mean, I would've anyways, but I'm not sure if she's a huggy person-and feel her shaking. I hold her until she calms down. I pull away clumsily, my cheeks warming. She sighs shakily before saying, "Don't mind my crying, by the way. I'm just homesick."

And she turns and walks to the girls' dormitory without another word

Rey's POV

I curse under my breath as I walk back to my dormitory.

What was that shit that had just come pouring out of my mouth?!

"Hi, Rey!" says my roommate Leia, catching up with me as she walks down from the pavillion on the hill. Leia is one of my closest friends here at school, and she has an interesting personality about her. She loves to paint and draw, plus her work clutters the display cases in the main hall. Her dark curls rise and fall with each step she takes.

"How was school?" she asks attentively.

"Got a detention for beating up these assholes who were making fun of Finn. It was worth it," I reply. Leia looks at me with surprise and admiration.

"Wow! I could never do that," says Leia. She is also friends with Finn, and she has known him for a very long time.

We walk back to the dorms and change into casual attire.

I begin my homework and eat a bowl of Ramen, and then my phone buzzes.

 _Hey, Rey_

I smile and text:

 _Hi, Ben._

Ben: _Can you help me with this history? I don't know why D-Day happened..._

Me: _Sure. I'll meet you at the library?_

Ben: Yeah, sounds good.

I grab my school bag and my Ramen, and run out of the room.


End file.
